Ben 10 The Metal Furry
by u4711188
Summary: Paradox found Ben in post-apocalyptic world. He did not have the omnitirx. He is the musician in the Thunder Hawk Band. In this univesre, Ben will create the heavy metal music. There will be crossover with US animated in 70-80 era such as rock and rules, wizards and fire and ice. This is a harem story definitely.
1. Chapter 1

From author

Thank you to cjboughton for you idea and inspiration. I do not own anything in this fanfiction. For the song in this fic, I cannot mention it name or it is going to be the problem. If you want to know, I will tell you through pm only.

Hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

CH 1

Paradox is looking the new universe which he found two days ago. It's the post-apocalyptic universe. He zooms in for the specific location. He is looking for Bellwood but not. In this universe, it called Rockwood. He found the town looked similar to the Mad Ben universe.

"Let's see how Ben in this universe is." He said and searched around the town but no. The last place he will look is Ben's house.

"I wonder where he is" He said "Wait, what is that?"

He hears music. It came from the garage at Ben's house. He took a look inside and saw, Ben is playing guitar with his band but they are not Gwen, Kevin, or Rook. They are brand new Ben's friend. They are not human. Two of them are hybrid dogs while the rest two are mice.

"This is interesting" He said as he watches them.

Ben in this universe is the eighteen years old who do not have the Omnitrix. He is playing as solo guitar in his band. His appearance is the same as Ben prime except the black leather gloves in his hands. They have female hybrid dog and female mouse as singers of the band.

The female hybrid dog is wearing the black cloth and pant with the bright red jacket. She has the blonde long hair. Her name is Angel. She also play electronic keyboard. She is singing with one of her best friend, Jan the mouse. She is wearing a dress in country song style with orange hair.

For the two male are Omar and Daniel. Omar is the bassist of the band. He always wears a rock style cloth such as jacket made from jean. He knew Angel for a long time. On the other hand, Daniel is the drummer. He used to play a guitar country song with Jan. The reason he changed is to follow Jan.

Three years ago, they are not supposed to be together but Ben is the person who brought them together. They used to be a childhood friend but time made them separated. Angel and Omar were playing the Rock and Roll music in the pub while Jan and Daniel playing the country music in the restaurant.

Ben is the only one who kept them in touch until he found they were in the trouble. They did not have a job. Ben brought them to his house and asked them to live with him and create the new band. They agreed especially Angel and Jan. They saw Ben as the responsibility and wise man.

At first, their band have a lot of problem such as Omar and Daniel argued about music style they should played, who will play solo guitar and who is the singer. They almost disband for a few time but Ben, Angel and Jan fixed it.

They agreed to play many kind of music style as they could such as pop, rock and roll, and disco. That's Ben idea. Omar did not like it but he agreed after he heard Ben's reason. He said he knew it against their spirit but money is also important. You need to accept the music business and then you will win it.

People in Rockwood knew them as The Thunder Hawk. They are the successful local and indie band in the town. They did not rich much but it enough to live. Today, they are practicing for today show at Rockwood community center.

"Alright" Omar yelled "I think we should call for a day. We practiced since eight a.m. It almost three p.m. "

"Yes" Daniel said "I am so exhausted and thirsty."

"Guys, you did not sing a word." Angel complained "How could thirsty?"

"Yeah" Jan supported "Even you sing, you just lip sing, right Daniel?"

"Shit" He exclaimed "Ben, do something. You are our man, right"

They looked at Ben who is tuning his guitar even though the just practiced for seven hours without stop. This is another reason why they let him be the leader. His obsession in the music is beyond their level.

Ben shook his head and said "Angel. Jan. You girls do not need to watch attentively for their mistake."

"Sorry" They replied as Omar and Daniel mocked the girls

"I will complain them." Ben yelled "Omar watch you step. You are always overlapping the sound and make it mix up. That's not cool"

Omar did not object. He knew what Ben means.

"As for you, Daniel" He said and looked at him "When you hit the drum, do not hesitate. The sound is not loud and clear. I knew we are good but we need to get better if you want to play in the big city and…"

Luckily, there is a ringing smartphone which save the men from Ben. It belongs to Angel. She picked it up and saw the number. It came from their manager. She answers it and opens the speaker phone.

"Hey, Pat. What do you have?" She said

"You guys are not going to believe it" He said with excitement

"What is it?" Omar yelled and he wondered.

"Today show, there are a lot of CEO and owner from music company in the universe come to see your band play." He yelled "You made it. Some of them interest in us and send a contract to me already. "

"WHAT!" They yelled except Ben "We made it"

"You guys need to put everything for today show" He said "See you tonight."

They are hugging with each other but Ben is the only one who did not yell or happy about it. Unfortunately, they did not notice him. They are enjoying and dreaming about their future.

"Finally, I can buy my own car" Omar yelled "I am going to buy the villa on the tallest building in the city. I will spend my time in Jacuzzi and drink the expensive champagne that I could buy. How about you, Daniel? "

"Me?" He asked "I am going to buy the land and farm for myself. It must be the biggest farm in the universe."

"That is lame" He mocked "What about your girls?"

Angel and Jan looked each other and yelled "Shopping"

Ben looked at them and shook his head before he left the garage. He sits at the footpath in front of his house and thinks. He is thinking about their past. There are painful, sweet and crazy memories such as when Omar and Daniel argued with each other about ticket price, when the thunder hawk was running out of money, they go to the pawn shop and get some money.

When he is thinking about funny memories, Angel and Jan joined and sat with him. He did not surprise but smile and said "Where are Omar and Daniel?"

"They are talking with their friends and parents" Angel said "Why did you leave us?"

"Yeah" Jan interrupted "You should enjoy with us. Today is going to be the real beginning of our band."

"I am" He said "I am thinking about our past. Do you remember our first job?"

"How could we forget it?" Jan said "We were singing in the birthday party at fast-food shop."

"Oh, please. Do not remind me about that. It's so horrible" Angel exclaimed "Nobody listen us. We were the clown for them."

"Yeah, I remembered Omar stripped himself to get attention and he really did it" He said "There was a kid who pointed at him and yelled "There is a little worm on his crotch"."

They looked each other and laughed louder and louder. It is the funny memory.

"After that, we need to run before cop arrived" Jan said

"Yes" Angel yelled "We prayed to the god and hope our ride will take us home saved."

"Alright, let stop the funny story" Ben said "What songs do we play today?"

"Well, Angel and I want to sing our signature songs" Jan explained

They are telling him the songs name. It's the same song they used since they created the Thunder Hawk band. Ben listened and suggested some thing. He said they should switch some song to make the audience not boring such as he said they fast song should be the opening song and they will use slow song to take a rest and change audience mood.

"I agreed with you, Ben" Angel said "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He replied

"Is it true, you are going to leave the Thunder Hawk?" She said while looked at him

"WHAT?" Jan yelled as Ben stunned

He did not tell anyone about that but how did she knew. It's the truth that he is going to leave the band after today concert. He felt there is something misses in his music. He enjoys playing music as Thunder Hawk style but it is not himself. He wants to play something else that hard, fast and strong.

He is going to tell them before the concert. He looked at Angel who is going to cry if he says yes. He knew this is fault. It makes him look selfish but he made up his mind already.

He take a deep breath and say "How did you know, Angel? I never told anyone."

She slapped his face and said "So it is the truth. How could you do it to us? I thought we are going to be famous together."

She slaps him again and again while Jan stood there. He did not stop her. He let her hit him as much as she wants even though he is bleeding. He deserved for it. Now she got closer and hit his chest with fists. She is crying while hitting him.

Jan also angry him but she need to stop Angel before it gone too far. She pull angel away from him and hug her. She is comforting her while Omar and Daniel came in. They surprised and did not know what happen. They saw Angel is crying in Jan hug while Ben's mouth is bleeding.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Omar yelled

"Let get inside" Ben said "There is something I need to tell you guys."

They did not satisfy from his answer but they followed him into the house. They sat in the living room but nobody say anything. The only voice in the room is Angel crying but it is not good to keep silent.

"Everyone, after today concert, I am going to leave the Thunder Hawk" He said

"WHAT THE FUCK" Omar and Daniel yelled

Omar walked to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. He looked at him and said "Ben, you got three second to tell me this is your fucking joke."

He took his hand off and said "This is not the fucking joke. I am serious."

"Ben, why?" Daniel "I believed you have a reason but why now?"

"There is something annoying for a while." He said "I want to find something new to inspire my heart again"

"If you gone, we will ruin" He explained "We need you."

"I believed you guys can make it without me" He said "I knew your secret training."

They chuckle even Angel who is still crying.

"Omar, I want you to take my guitar after today show" He said "I knew, you want to play the guitar for a long time but you gave up since I am in the band."

"No, Ben" He said while started crying "I cannot take it from you. You are the one and only The Thunder Hawk guitar player."

He hugged him and said "I knew you practiced guitar when you were alone. I heard it. You are the best guitar player. Do not make me disappoint."

He cried and yelled "I will"

"Good, that is my Omar" He said while walked to Daniel "Daniel, I knew you better than that. You need to confidence in yourself. I wanted to heard the loud and clear drum sound tonight"

"I swear to god" He replied "Tonight; I am going to hit it loud and clear even God can hear me."

"Great" He said and bumped fist with him.

He walked to Jan and Angel and smiled. Jan stood up and looks at him with smile on her face.

"What do you want me to do, Ben?" She asked

"From now on, you are our bassist" He smiled "I remembered you used to ask Omar to teach you when you were free. I hope I did not pressure you too much to be bassist and singer at the same time."

She laughed and said "You can count on me but you need to do something before I accepted it."

"What is it?" He wondered

"Give me the big and warm hug." She said as spread her arms widely. Ben smiled and hug her as she want.

Jan wants to cry too but she is the oldest member of the band. She need to be a good role model for the other especially Angel. Ben kisses her cheek while hugging. She thought she is not going to cry but he gossiped something to her. It made her happy and cried with joyful.

"Why do you need to tell me, now?" She asked while crying

"Why not?" He replied "I wanted you to know, big sister."

"You are the cheeky bastard" She laughed "I am going to miss you, little brother."

Now, the last and could be the most problem he need to comfort, Angel who is crying and glaring him with the anger. Ben asked the other to leave and let him stay with her alone. They agreed and left the house. Ben scratches his head and thinks how to deal with her. Angel is not a stubborn girl but she hates whoever did not tell her the truth.

He decided to sit beside her on the sofa but she moved away. She is ignoring him and the truth. He keeps following her until she almost falls down from tripping. Luckily, Ben helped her by grabbed her hand before she fell. He pulls her into his hug.

They found, they are hugging each other. Ben looks at her and smile but she did not want to. She tried to push him away. It is not success so she hit him instead. She hopes, he is going to let her go but no.

"Can you tell me, why Ben?" Finally she talked with him.

"I told you already" He said softly "I need to look for the new motivation."

"I do not understand" She said "Are you boring or something?"

"NO!" He yelled "Playing with you guys is the best thing that ever happen to me. I am just worried about the future. I mean the music future."

"Music future?" She asked "What do you mean?"

"Let take a sit first, shall we" He suggested

She agreed and sat with him on the sofa.

"I am talking about our band future" He said "We might be successful after today show but for how long?"

"Why?" She asked "Are we going to fail or something?"

He sighed and said "Look at the past, there are many band succeed in the short time but what happen after that. They fail and disband or the worst is involved with crime. I do not want something like that happen to any of us."

"But you said we change to success in the music business, right?" She said "You do not need to go anywhere, we will change."

He pats her head and said "It's not going to be that easily this time. I want to create the brand new music style."

"Then take us with you" She yelled and looked at him "Or just take me with you. I do not want you to go."

"Are you crazy?" He said "There is no way I am going to drag our band to the uncertainty road with me and take them from the bright future. Angel, I swear, I will be back."

"NO!" She yells as she hugs him.

Ben wondered why she is so stubborn. There is something in her but she did not tell him yet. He rubs her back and comforts her.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked "Why you don't want me to go? I never thought you attached to me so much like this."

"Because" She tried to say something

"Yes?" He listened

"Because I love you" She said

It made him stunned like a stone. He knew her for a long time and she never show anything to make him know about her feeling. He thought she is joking him and he going to stop her before it gone too far.

"Alright, Angel. I knew you are teasing me" He laughed "I beg you to stop or I will get mad at you. You should…"

Unfortunately, she said the truth. She is kissing him without hesitate. At first, he tried to stop her but she pushes him down on the sofa. If someone comes in the living room, they will think, Ben and Angel having a sex on sofa. He let the mood leading him and enjoys kissing her.

Their tongues keep touching with each other while them sucking and kissing. He heard her seductive moan in his mouth. He wants to stop but no. He tastes her sweet like the nectar honey. When they are broke up, their salvia is connected with each other. They look in each other eyes and saw themselves as the only mattered thing for now.

Angel embarrassed from her action and turned away but he stopped. He raised his hand slowly to her cheek and rubbed and then turned her back to see him.

"When, Angel?" He said softly "When did you love me? I thought you like Omar."

She shook her head and said "I like and take care him like my little brother. I loved you since three years ago. You saved us from hell. Do you remember, right?"

She is talking about Omar and her situation when they made rock and roll band. They were broke and no place to sleep except their old and almost broke van. They almost sell the drug in order to pay shark loan debt. Ben found them under the bridge and saved them. He took them in his house and shared his food without hesitate. He even paid their debt to those shark loans. She loved him from his kindness.

She did not tell him because it might ruin the mood in the band. She also did not know how Jan thinks about him but no more. She needs to tell him before it get too late.

"Wow" He exclaimed "That's the long story. I do not know what to say. Thank you?"

She laughed from his thick head and said "Just tell me, you love me"

He takes a deep breath and says "I love you too, Angel" and kiss her again.

"But I still need to go" He said

She wiped tears and said "I knew. That's another reason I liked about you. You need to promise, you will come to me, to us."

"I promise" He said "Shall we go? We have the destiny waiting for us."

"Let's make today as one of our memory." She replied "It's going to be the beginning of our legend."

During the way, everyone is talking and playing like another normal concert for them. They did not worry or concern about Ben leaving the band. They want to remember this concert as fun and laugh, no sad in this concert.

***Rockwood community center***

They arrived before the concert as usual. Their manager pat, he is waiting at the parking but this time he did not stay alone. There are local and interstate news teams waiting with him. They are so excited to get interview. They are thinking about the answer for them but Ben need to remind them

"Take it easy" He said "They are going to ask you guys and girls for sure but after the concert."

"Why?" Omar asked

"If we say something unnecessary before the concert, they will use it to destroy us when they did not satisfy with our performance" He explained "Therefore, keep yourself cool."

"OKAY" They said

They open the door and walk to the entrance. The news teams run and rush to them like zombies.

"Angel, I came from the 9625 news channel" She yelled "Is it truth, you worked as stripper before."

"Omar, how do you feel today?" He asked "Are you going to puke like a kid?"

"What about you, Daniel?" Other said "People said you are Mardy mother. What is your answer?"

"Jan, I came from country song news team" He said "Why did you join them?"

"What about you, Ben" they asked "Do you feel different from your friends since you are the only human in the band."

They keep asking every kind of question. Some of it is so rude and bad but they did not reply a single word. They just walk and focus on the footpath until they reach their waiting room. Pat and security teams are led them to it. He said they can rest here before prepare their instrument.

"That's a crazy" Omar yelled "What the fuck is wrong with them? They did not ask about our performance."

"Yeah, they asked like a third rate gossip magazine" Daniel said "I need to take a nap. Jan, wake me up after fifteen minute."

"Okay" She replied as he started snoring. "He is a quick sleeper."

They are taking a rest as they wanted. Daniel is sleeping as he said while Omar listening his favorite song from his smartphone. Angel and Jan are warming up by sing a song they wanted. The last and important member of the band, Ben, he is playing his best and favorite guitar. It's has a picture of emerald female dragon and female white serpent mating. The base coat is black.

He found it in one pawn shop three year ago. He like it so much, sometime he hugged and slept with it. He even names it as Lilith. Today, he is going to hand her to Omar. He wants to take her with him but he wants her to shine in the concert as long as it could.

While he rubs it, Pat took someone in the room. Ben saw two ugly alien male. One of them is so too old. He's old enough to be his great great great grandfather. He is the hybrid dog who dressed like the artist. At least, he looks like better than another person. He looks like a big and fat pink devil with horns. He dressed business man suit.

"Pat. Who are they?" Angel worried

"Allow me to introduce ourselves" The pink one said "I am B.L. Zebub, the co-owner of sliveD and nomaeD Music Record. This is my business partner and the successful musician in the universe, Mr. Mok."

"OMG" They yelled except Ben

They are the famous and biggest music company in the universe. They have many singers and bands under their control. People said you will be famous if you sign a contact with them. They are asking them about how they successful in the music business.

"Relax" Zebub said "There is a lot of time to talk after your band sign the contract."

Pat shows the real contract to them. It's so thick. There is no way people can read and understand it. Now, they are hesitating to sign.

Zebub smirked and said "Do not worry. It is a normal and legal contract. I swear to god." But he crosses his finger behind. "You can take your time to read, right ?"

"Indeed" He finally said something with soulless voice. He did not look at them but Ben. He is glaring at him like he knew something. Ben also looked him back without hesitate. Mok is the one who hesitated and looked somewhere else.

"But I need to say something." Mok said "Our contract will expire when midnight."

They looked each other and surprised. They will finish the concert at 11.30 p.m. That's mean, they got thirty minute to read and sign the contract. There is no way they can read all of it.

"Sir, can you give us more time?" Jan begged

"More time?" Mok repeated "How about a day?"

"Thank you so much, sir" She said

"No, how about week, month, or year" He said as he raised his voice louder "Or forever. That is for you f…"

"Excuse my partner" Zebub interrupted "I know you want some time to think but our time also valuable. There are so many people to sing with us willingly."

"We got it, sir" Omar replied "We will give you the answer today."

"Good" He yelled "I do not want to interrupt your time anymore."

He said and left the room with Mok and Pat. Jan and Angel are scaring from Mok behavior. It like he is going to eat them alive. Omar and Daniel are reading the contract. Ben is thinking something else. He thinks about something fishy but he did not sure what it is.

He wants to argue or object about this proposal but he did not. He is going to leave the Thunder Hawk. He has no right to say about their future anymore. He hopes they will be okay after signed the contract.

"Ben, are you ready?" Omar asked

"No" He replied "Let go to the stage. We need to prepare our instrument."

***Before show time***

"Hawk. Hawk. Hawk." People are calling for them like a crazy. Today ticket was sold out. Ben and his band are waiting behind the stage. They shaking but it did not come from scare but excitement. They want to show how good they are to everyone in here.

"Two minutes" organizer yelled "The Thunder Hawk will go out in two minutes. I want everything prepare and ready."

"Alright, Thunder Hawk." Ben yelled "It's our show time. Put everything in it like there is no tomorrow."

They yelled "Thunder Hawk" and walked on the stage. People scream and yelled their name. There are some people fainted from excitement. Guards stop some of them who tried to get on the stage. They walked and stood in their own positon as they practiced.

Angel and Jan are greeting with fans and tell them how they felt to see so many fans today. Omar also play some joke to help them. Ben is the person who gives the signal to start the concert. Daniel is hitting his stick as the concert start.

They play the song as they planned. They start with fast rhythm song to motivate people in the concert. It does really drive them gone mad especially Ben solo guitar. Women screamed and yelled to have sex with him after he shows his step. There is a female alien got through the guard and kiss him.

She kisses him while he playing the solo guitar but it did not make him stop. Luckily, guards followed and took her away. She still yelled about him. He smiled and waves a hand to her. She fainted in guard arms after she saw him waved.

The concert still continued but they change the rhythm of it by slow and romance song. Angel and Jan sat on the chair with Omar who playing folk guitar. Ben took a backup voice role and bassist for the band. People surprised and wondered in what just happened but Omar's guitar skill successful to call their attention back. They are really enjoying his skill. He smiled and looked at Ben who stood behind them. Ben gave him a thump as congratulation.

Ben looks at his watch, it almost the time for him to go. He needs to take his ride and head to where he wants. He sends a signal to organizer as they planned. They turn the light off and put the whole concert in the dark.

People is surprising and wondering in the dark. They cannot see their own hand. Then, the bright spot light pointed at the drum where Daniel hitting the slow rhythm. Then, the other member of the Thunder Hawk showed up by Omar playing Guitar, Jan taking the bass and Angel stand in front of them but they did not see Ben.

"Good to see you, the Thunder Hawks fans" Angel greeted "There is a big new I need to announce. Ben, he…" She tried so hard no crying but it too much for her to do it

She cried and said "Ben, he need to leave from the Thunder Hawks."

"WHAT!" Audiences yelled as called his name.

"Do not worry" She explained "He might be gone, just for now. He will come back to us."

"The only thing he wanted from you, the Thunder Hawks fans is remember and put him in your heart forever" Jan said

"These are the songs, we want to sing as the gift for him. No matter you go, Ben." Angel yelled "You are our hero"

As the song begins, people join to sing along with her. Ben heard it even though he is outside of the building. He did not cry but smiled. He feels so relieve that they could do it without him. There are some people in the parking and they saw him. Some took a picture of him taking a cab as the last picture they saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

It's been two months since Ben left the band. He found himself at someplace call "Dead Solitary". It used to be called "Heaven Society". It was the place where musician gathered and played the music. Many popular stars were found here.

During the galaxy war, military took this place and changed it to training camp and barrack. People need to leave and go to refugee camp. Some tried to protest and resist, they faced with the military force. They arrested them and threw them into the prison without trial.

Ben did not know why but there is something called him. He is walking through the deserted building. There are people who living here but most of them are bounty hunter or bad person. He can find hooker, slave, and drug everywhere at here.

"Hey handsome" hookers approached him "Do you want to have some "fun"?"

Ben did not say a word, he keep walking through them. They do everything to stop him such as pull his shirt, say sweet and temptation word, and drag him back. Finally he managed to escape from them.

"Go and Fuck yourself, Pussy." They yelled

Ben sighed and kept walking until he stopped in front of the old and dirty bar in this place. It called "The Falling Heaven Soul". They have alien and robot as the guards at the front door. They got a gun at their pant.

Ben is thinking, he should take a break and find something to drink at here or not. He look around and cannot find other bar.

"Well, let take a break here." He thought and stepped into the bar.

Guards stop him at the door and check him roughly. They touch from his shoulder to his butt. They let him go after they found him cleared but he did not step in yet.

He saw people are surrounding something and yelling "Fight fight fight". He wondered what is going on there. He walks and takes a look at it. What he saw is people beating a dirty old man in the old green cloak. He did not know why but he needs to stop them before kill him alive.

"Stop it" He yelled and broke though the human wall. He managed to get in to the middle of circle. He pushed them away and took a look at the dirty old man. He cannot see his face clearly because his mustache and bread but he is a human definitely.

"Who the heck are you?" Alien thug yelled "Get your butt away from here. This is not your business"

"Yeah" That man said while his mouth is bleeding "This is not your business, young man. Let me deal with them alone"

Ben stands up and looks around and then says "6 against 1, this is not fair fight. It is my business already."

"Ha ha, you stupid meat head. You do not know why we beat him but you want to help him" Other said

"Then, tell me why." He replied

"He owed me the money" he said "He needs to pay me today no matter what."

"How much?" He asked

"You want to pay for this shit" He replied

"Yes! Do you have a problem with it?" He yelled

"Two thousand bucks" He said "If you pay, he will be freed to go."

Ben grabbed two thousand bucks from his pocket and hand it to them. After they count, they smiled and said "Good to do the business with you." The crowd is separating and going back to do their own businesses as those thugs walk away.

Ben tried to help that man stood up but he refused. He pushed Ben away and said "I can stand up by myself". He stood up and walked away from him. Unfortunately, he falls down after walked for a few step. Ben walks to him and help him stand up properly.

Ben said "At least, you should take a rest and let me buy you a drink at that bar."

"Fine" He groaned

They walked in and took a seat at one corner of the bar. Ben looked around and saw the inside of this bar is better than outside. They have two bartenders who mixing the order. Waitress are walking and serving the order. Most of them are the robot.

One of them is taking the order from Ben's table. Ben ordered a simple cocktail while his unknown friend asked for a ton of liquor. That's made the waitress hesitate to take it. He orders too much for one person to drink alone.

"It's okay" Ben said "I can pay for it."

She leaves them after she saw his money. Luckily, Ben prepared money which is enough for his trip even though he might face with an accident.

The old man is looking at him and exclaimed "Why did you help me, young man? Did you know, you just lost two thousand bucks for a stranger?"

Ben smiled and said "I am Ben Tennyson." He also tried to shake his hand.

"What are you trying to do?" He yelled

"Well, I am just introducing myself to you" He replied "We will not a strange anymore."

He stunned and laughed "Ha ha, you are so funny young man. Good, people called me Avatar."

"Good to see you, Avatar" He replied as their drink was served.

After a few drink, Avatar felt much better and want to talk with his new friend who just saved his ass.

"What bring you here, Ben?" He asked "The good and young man like you should not be here."

"You flatter me too much" He replied "I am not a good man like you thought."

"Hey, believe it or not, I never wrong about people." He exclaimed "If I said you a good that mean you are. Now, tell me why you came here."

Ben sighed and said "I used to be in the band. I gathered my friend and created it together with them. There is a good, bad and ugly memory which we shared with each other."

"I see" He replied "But something happen to you, right?"

"Yeah, I do not know why but I lost my inspiration" He said "I want to travel and look for the new inspiration."

"I might have the idea" He suggested after he thought

"What is it?" Ben excited

"Why don't you try to live here?" He said

"At here?" He exclaimed "Why?"

"I guessed you lost inspiration because you are boring." He said "You lived in the same environment for a long time, you need to change. It might give you a new inspiration."

Ben is thinking about it. His suggestion is quite make sense. He used to read some musician book. It said some of them almost loss the career after they bored. They solved the problem by do something else such as disguise as janitor in school or worked in the grocery store.

"But what can I do here?" He asked "I do not know anyone."

"You know me" He pointed at himself "I can share my house with you."

"Are you serious?" He doubted "Look, no offense to you but I do not want to disturb you."

"NO!" He yelled "We will go to my house after we finished drinking."

Ben wants to reject his proposal. Unfortunately, it looks like he did not have a choice but follow Avatar's idea. While they are drinking, the live music shows is beginning. In this bar, they have indie bands take a turn to play each day.

Ben is listening and enjoying with their song. They started with a slow and simple song to warm up their audience but no one care them. People are yelling and drinking, the music is just a background for them.

The only person who is listening to their song carefully in the bar is Ben. He found this band is not bad. Their rhythm work and match with each other without any mistake. He wanted to tell and make everyone listening to their song but he did not.

He hoped this band will not give up after they faced with this problem. He and his band were facing with this problem before they succeed.

"Thank you, for listening our song" Singer said "Now we will play the Thunder Hawk's song"

Ben opened his eyes widely with full of surprise. After her left the band, he did not read or saw any news about them. He even did not listen to his song anymore. This will be the first time he heard his own song again.

During he is hearing their singing, the image of his friend are showing up like they are here. He see them sitting and looking at him as the same as they did. They grabbed and raised their drink and said "For the band".

Ben grabbed and did the same. He is crying and smiling to see them again but his imagination faded away when Avatar called him.

"Ben, what the heck is wrong with you?" He asked

"What?" He exclaimed

"You raised you glass for what?" He questioned

"I…" He thought "I praised them. They are good."

"Them?" He exclaimed and pointed at the band on the stage

"Yea" He replied "Do you have a problem?"

He sighed and said "Nothing."

They stopped talking and back to do their own stuff. Avatar did not ask him anymore but drink. On the other hand, Ben is thinking and missing his band so much. It is so hard to leave the band since he was one of the Thunder Hawk founder.

"Hey, Avatar" He said

"What is it, young man?" He replied

"Do you know how to forget you past?" He asked

He surprised and said "Do you have a bad memory?"

He sighed and said "Not bad memory but I just want to forget it."

"You are weird" He yelled "People want to forget bad memory only but you wanted to forget a good memory."

"Do you have a way?" He asked with serious face "Just answer me, yes or no?"

He sighed and yelled "Girl, we need that liquor. This young man needs a help."

In a few minute, the waitress is coming out of the bar with a dark green wired drink and placed on the table. Ben surprised and stunned from it. He looked at Avatar and thought what his intention is.

"You asked me, how to forget a thing?" He yelled and raised his drink "You need to get drunk. Here drink it."

Ben grabbed a glass of liquor that he never saw and knew. He is hesitating and thinking, should he drink it or not? While he is thinking, Avatar and the other in the bar keep yelling and cheering him to drink.

"Drink drink drink" They yelled

"Here we go" Ben thought

"Glup glup glup" He drank it in one time.

When he finished it, he felt refreshing and energizing. He never drinks something so tasty and awesome like this before. He wants to drink it more and more.

"This is good" He yelled "What the hell is this?"

"Ha ha" He laughed and said "Now, you forget it, right?"

"No" He replied

"Then, you need to drink more" He said "Girl, bring it more."

Every time Avatar asked, if he said "No" the next one came again and again. Ben did not know how many but he kept drinking it like there is no tomorrow. People in the bar are gathering and surrounding his table like a mob.

They are yelling "Drink drink drink" while Avatar stood up and clapped his hand with a rhythm. In that moment, he lost his consciousness and let himself followed with the flow of emotional. He started to see everything around himself blur including his own hands.

"How do you feel now?" Avatar asked

Ben looked at him with drunken eyes and said something but it so quietly. At first, Avatar and other did not understand, they need to shup their mount and quiet. He asked him with the same question again but this time he got closer to Ben's mouth and listened. The only sound in the bar is Ben's gossiping voice and he said something.

"Ha ha" He yelled "I cannot understand his words"

People looked at each other and did not understand Avatar's word while he is the only one who happy and jump around the table like a kid until someone stopped him and asked.

"Why do you happy, old man?" Waitress asked "We still did not know what he just said."

"That's why I am happy" He replied "He is drunk already. There is no one understanding him right now if he cannot say a word properly."

"Oh I see" They yelled

Ben looked around and thought, he is dreaming. He saw people yelling and celebrating something but he did not care. He kept drinking it until he knocked out.

"Baaam" Ben fell from the table and lied down on the ground.

Avatar sighed and said "I hoped, you get what you wanted."

***In Ben's mind***

Ben is sitting on the table which located in some white room without any door. He looked around and thought, is he dreaming or not?

"Hello" He said "Avatar, is this your room? Are you there?"

No one answer him. Ben stands up and look around the room but there is no door or anything looked like the exit. He is trapped in this white room. He takes a seat before he panicked.

"Okay Ben, you need to think and remember what happened to you before you came here?" He said to himself "Did he poison me or something?"

"That's son of the bitch" He yelled "This is how he repay me after I helped him and brought a drink"

Ben is yelling and swearing with anger. He is also punching and kicking the wall like a crazy until he exhausted. His hands are full of blood while he felt painful at his feet. He released all of his angry emotion already but sad replaced

He took a seat and started crying. He is despair. He might not meet his friends anymore if he stuck in here. While he is crying, someone appeared from nowhere and stood behind him. Ben noticed him because he saw his shadow.

He turned and saw the old man with white beard. He is wearing a black cloak. His eyes are red like a blood. He is not look friendly. Ben stepped back from him and raised his fists. He did not know him but he will not make a same mistake again.

He raised his skeleton hand and said "Take it easy, Ben"

"Do not tell me to take it easy!" He yelled "I do not know where I am and who you are but I am not going to let you do as you wanted."

"Do as I want?" He asked and laughed "No, silly boy. We are going to talk about what you want."

"I want?" He surprised "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Then, we better take a seat" He suggested and snapped his finger.

Then, something happened; the chair in the room split up and became two chairs. Ben looked at with stunned and wondered, how could he do that? The old man did not say anything and took a seat like nothing happen.

"Come on, take a seat with me" He called "I am swear, I will not hurt you."

Ben grabbed a chair and takes a seat but he still far from the old man. He might what to talk with the old man but he did not want to make a same mistake.

The old man laughed and said "I know, you are looking for a new inspiration. Something that's hard and strong. It must drive people crazy and insane."

"Whoa, stop your talking" He yelled "How can you know that and who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He mocked

"I am not joking with you old man" He threatened "If you do not tell me the truth, I will…"

The old man stood up and yelled "What will you do?" before Ben finished his sentence.

"If you want, I will leave you here alone" He said "But I suggested you to listen to my offering."

Ben sighed and took a seat again. The old man smiled and said "Good boy."

"What can you do for me?" Ben asked

"This is the list that will lead you to meet your new band member" He said and handed the list to Ben.

"What are you talking about?" He replied "I am not looking for a new band. I am looking for a new inspiration"

"That why you need these people" He said "You need to forget your past, in order to create something new"

"Okay. I will try to believe you but who are they?" he asked

"You will know and understand when you met them" He replied "Now as a gift for our meeting, when you wake up, asked Avatar about name Blackwolf"

***The real word***

Ben is going to ask him more but he snapped his finger and he woke up on someone bed. Ben looked around the room and thought he was dreaming

"What a weird dream?" He exclaimed "Oh, my head, I feel it is going to explode…"

Ben noticed something beside him. He takes a look closer and sees the list placed beside him. He stunned and found that was not a dream. While he is taking a sweat, Avatar opened the door. He brought some food with him.

"Here, young man" He said "This is my recipe to solve the hangover. Last night, you were drunk like a shit"

"Avatar, do you familiar with someone name Blackwolf? He asked

Avatar stuns and drops the glass on the floor. It breaks and scatters into a hundred pieces.

He grabbed Ben's shoulder and yelled "Where did you hear that?"

"Hey, you are hurting me" He yelled and pushed his hands away. "Are you crazy or something?"

Me made a serious face and said "Ben that is not a name you should know and talked, you must forget and never talk about it again."

"Why?" He asked

"Just trusted me" He said "This is for your own sake."

Before Avatar is leaving the room, he said "Oh, you should come down and eat a breakfast, today is your first day."

"First day for what?" He confused

"Last night, I found a job for you" He smiled "You should not be late for your first day on the job."

"What?" He yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It has been three months since Ben had starting his new job at here as general staff. His duty is doing anything that his boss told him to do such as serving, fixing and throwing. Throwing in this case, it does not mean dumping junk only but he also needed to deal with those people who interrupt the business too. Basically, he has a labor job.

Even though it was a tough job but it came with a reasonable payment. He did not used much time to adapt to his new job because staffs in the bar were helping him. He was surprised in their kindness especially owner/manager of this bar.

He is not a human but a giant ugly worm with the biggest and warmth heart. His name is Jabba the Hutt but employees called him, Big Daddy or Big D. He was a weapon merchant during the galaxy war but he is retired and opened his bar at here. Some said he is still doing his old business but he used his bar as a cover.

Let get back and see, how Ben is doing. In each day, he has two shifts. First shift start in the morning until noon. Most of his job in this shift is carrying and storing stuff. He also does some simple maintenance job such as fixing toilet. After he finished his first shift, he always went back to his room and did his personal business such as rest.

His second shift start at five in the evening until midnight as an enforcer and guard. He always stands at the bar's door to check people ID card. Sometime, he will walk around the bar as he looks for any problem. If he found any problem, he would deal with it by himself and calling the manager. There was time he thought and wished to be like this forever because he was so busy enough to forget his past.

***In the evening***

"Hey Ben, you came early again" male employees said and raised his fist.

Ben bumped their secret signal and said "Of course, if I am not came early you will be in the trouble right, Steve"

Steve is a male alien who also do the same job as Ben. He was Ben's mentor. They are friend now.

"What do we have here today?" Ben asked

"Let me see my paper first" He replied and opened his clipboard "Today, we have The Hell Cyber angels as the band who will play for a whole night."

"Cyber Angel of the Death? You mean that female robot bands." He surprised

Cyber Angel of the Death is the anti-male band who is popular around here. Even though theirs' songs are always trash talk and mock men but men are like them so much.

"Ho, come to think of it this is your first time to meet them" He said "Then, you must prepare your mind and yourselves. Today is going to be the hell for you. Their fans are crazy and mad about them. Every time they come to play, we always have a riot."

"Wow. Seriously?" He exclaimed "Hey, I heard a rumor. Is it true they are hate men so much?"

"It is a true. I can guarantee." He replied "I was trying to help them carry stuff but they pushed me back and said stay away from them."

"Hey, why do they come here?" He asked "Most of our customers are men."

He chuckled and said "Hate men, it does not mean they hate money right? Our boss never negotiates their payment. He always pays in full price. I hoped we will be fine today, except…SHIIIIT. Here comes the problem."

Steve told him to look somewhere else. Unfortunately, he was too late. Ben saw group of turtle-like creatures. They came into the pub even though they were not opened yet. Their groups consist of small turtle-like creatures with the different shell colors such as red, green and blue except one in the middle.

He is the big and bulk turtle-like creature who carrying pink shell with spike. He is also wearing pink sunglasses even though it is dark in here. They are walking around the pub and yelling something like they are the owner of the pub.

"What are you doing?" Steve exclaimed "Do not look at them if you do not want a trouble? Just do your job."

"Who are they?" He whispered "Do I need to call Big D?"

"No." He looked around and said "You should come with me if you want to know and talk about them. It is not safe in here."

Suddenly, waitresses came from behind shop and greeted them politely and properly. Then, they led those turtles to the VIP seat which is open for VIP customers only. It is the front table that you can see and enjoy with the music closely.

"They must be some kind of gangster allow here" He thought

While they are working and doing their daily routine, they hear those turtles conversation.

The pink shell yelled "I will sit here and enjoy with Cyber Angel of the Death's songs. I do not want anyone interrupted me tonight."

"Sure, Mr. Roy Koopa" Waitress replied

"Now, go away" He yelled "Do not show your face again except I call you."

She ran away as he said. Ben is pungent from his manner. He did not need to say something like that. He shook his head and continued doing his job.

"Boss, I am sure today is the day" Green turtle said "There is no woman on this planet… no in the universe can resist your charm. Julie 8 is going to accept your proposal tonight definitely."

"He is right" red one yelled "You are always sent luxury and expensive gifts to her. No way she can reject and cold with you forever."

"Ha ha ha" He laughed and said "You guys are right with my manly, I can change her mind and get back to love man like me again."

"I see" Ben thought "They come here because their boss loves one of Cyber Angel of the Death's member. Now, he makes me curious how is Julie 8 look like?"

After Ben and Steve finished cleaning and setting stuff, they told the other they will take a break. Both of them walked out of the bar by using backdoor. Steve used ashcan as a chair to take a seat while Ben stood in front of him.

"Can you tell me now?" Ben wondered

"Sure" He replied "Here is a thing Ben. Do you know why Big D. needs to go outside alone at the end of the month?"

"Yes, he went to pay a protection fee" He answered "Even though I do not know who he pays for."

"He pays to Mr. B, the boss who is protecting us around here." He said "And Mr. B is the father of that customer. Mr. Roy is one of his children. People around here know and do not dare enough to have a problem with them or him."

"Seriously" He exclaimed "Why don't I know about this? I thought I knew the important things around here already."

"Big D. told us not to tell you about this." He exclaimed

"Why?" He asked

"He said you are a person who gets involve with trouble and problem even though it is not your business" He explained "Which I agree with him."

He is right, Ben thought. Since he has working here, He always help people without a reason such as last week, he had a problem with drunken customers who tried to sexual harassment waitress. He intervened and stopped them. The result was fighting in the bar which Big D. stepped in and cleared the situation.

"Ben, you are a good person I ever met" Steve continued "Big D. also like you so much like his own son. He said he does not want to see you die at here. Your life has value more than this. Therefore, please do not do anything unnecessary."

"…" He silenced

"And do not say anything about what I just told you with Big D. He will kill me if he knows." He begged "Do you near me?"

"Sure" He replied "This will be our secret. I am promised."

"Good" He replied "We should get back. We have stuffs to do."

"You can go first" He said "I want to sit here for a while."

He nodded and went inside again. When Ben saw he was cleared, he punched the wall with full strength. Why did he do that? He is angry and said from his insolently. He did not know his action caused so much trouble for everyone around him but he is the person who agrees to help people and make everything right.

"Why I cannot be myself?" He exclaimed "It is wrong to let the bad guy do as they wanted."

"Because you are a man" Female robot voice came from behind.

Ben startled and looked who is talking with him. He saw a sexy female robot with red hair. She is wearing clothes that cover most of her body but it is not enough to cover her firmly metallic chest. She is standing and smirking at him.

"Who are you?" He asked "What do you mean by because I am a man?"

"Well, you just said it is wrong to let the bad guy do as they wanted." She explained "Have you ever thing another way?"

"?" He wondered

"This is why males are so stupid" She mocked "The reason that bad guy is always right, it is because of they have a power. If you have a power, you can do anything you wanted."

"That is not fair" He yelled

"Then, what are you going to do? Cry like a baby?" She laughed "If you are powerless, I suggest you to step aside and run away. We are living in the unfair world. We must do everything to survive."

"Even though you must kill people?" He asked

"Yes" She yelled "You do not need to believe me but time will prove my hypothesis."

Then, she walks always from Ben who is stunning from her point of view. He agreed with her words but he is not submitting to it.

"WAIT!" He yelled as she stopped but she did not turn back to see him.

"I agree with your words but I cannot let it happen" He replied

"Then, what are you going to do?" She questioned "Please, do not talk about justice and moral stuffs. I am sick of those manly ideal."

"No, I will not" He said "I will gain a power that is enough to change everything around here."

Finally, he turned back and got closer to him. Their eyes are meeting each other. Ben sees light and number running in her eyes like a computer system. He found her eyes are beautiful and charm. He is wondering what he will feel if he touch her. Suddenly, she laughed and took a few step back

"Interesting" She exclaimed "You are not bad even though you are a male. I hope you can prove your idea. See you later, stranger."

"Wait" He yelled "Who are you?"

Unfortunately, she walked away and disappeared mysteriously as she showed up. Ben followed her direction and looked around the street. He found people walking around except her. He scratched his head and thought, is she a ghost or his delusion?

Suddenly, Steve came out of backdoor. He told him to get back to work. Ben shook the mysterious female robot off his head and walked back to do his job. When he is inside the bar, Roy and minions are gone already. They left a mess at the table which is Ben's responsibility. He grabbed cleaning equipment and got rid of it.

"Hey boss, how are you today" Bartender yelled

Everyone in the bar is looking at the front door as Big D. walk in with his bodyguards. The biggest humanoid worm in funny pimp cloth and hat are creeping slowly but firmly. He greeted everyone with the biggest smile.

He said "I am so so today. Is everything ready for tonight concert? I do not want to have any problem in my bar tonight."

"We are ready boss" Steve replied "We are waiting for Cyber Angel of the Death. They are not showed up yet."

"They are coming. They said their vocalist was missing." He replied "I called them and they told me that."

"Shit! Are they going to be okay?" One staff exclaimed "If they cancel the show, Mr. Roy will piss off so much"

"Yea" Waitress said "I know he is the VIP customer who spend a sum of money at here but he also is the ASS customer, right everyone?"

They agreed and laughed with her words. They were laughing until Big D. told them to stop.

"That is enough" Big D said "While we are waiting for them, I want you guys checking equipment again. I believe this is going to be another crazy and tough night but we will make and pass through it if we work together."

"Yes, Big D" They yelled unison and got back to their job.

"Ben" Big D. exclaimed

"Yes boss" He replied

"I want you to come with me" He said and creeped to his room with his bodyguards. Ben did not ask any question and followed to Big D.'s room which located on the second floor of the bar.

When they are inside of the room, Big D. tells his guards to wait outside of the room. Big D. who is sitting and lying down on the big and soft sofa, he tell Ben to lock the door. After Ben locked the door, he took a seat on the opposite from Big D. He did not say a word but he knew Big D. have a serious thing to talk with him.

Ben knew because he saw him grabbed his personal pipe from desk drawer. He lighted it up and started smoking it. He blew a weird smoke appearance from it and kept repeating it again and again. Ben is sitting there and remaining silently.

"Ben, how long have you been working here?" He asked softly

"Three month, Boss" He replied

"Three month?" He surprised "Wow, time sure pass so fast. Since Avatar introduced you to me, you are the best employee I ever have. You are never absent or late which is something that hard to find in here."

"Thank your boss." He replied

"Unfortunately, I want you to absent today" He said calmly

"WHAT! WHY!" He exclaimed "Do not tell me, it about what you told other employees except me."

He surprised and said "How did you know that? I told everyone to keep quiet."

"I does not matter who told me." He argued to protect the innocent Steve "What the matter is why you told the other behind my back, boss."

"You want the truth" He yelled "Even though this is your first time meeting with him, I know the problem will be occurred. Mr. Roy and other Mr. K's kids are not someone you can touch or mess up with. They always get whatever they want. I know you are not going to like him and you will have a problem with him. That is the truth why I do not want you to work today."

"That is nonsense" He argued "You do not know it will be happened. You are unreasonable, boss."

"Even though Roy and his minions are going to use my pub as a love hotel to rape those Cyber Angel of the Death's members, can you stand still and watch them like nothing happen?" He accident yelled the secret he kept hiding until now.

"WHAT!" Ben surprised

"SHIT" He exclaimed "Look what you have done, you made me said the secret order I got from Mr. K."

"That is unacceptable boss. We must stop them" He suggested

"How?" He asked "Mr. K's order is the absolutely one. No one here dare to object him. I must do the right thing for my bar and every employee's life."

"That is not a rights thing" He yelled "I cannot believe you can say something like that. If you do not stop them, I will be the one."

He finished sentence and walked to the door. He was going to exit but then he felt something wrong. He is feeling painfully from his back. He reaches his hand and touch where he is feeling it. When his hand got back, he saw a blood on his hand.

"Sorry Ben" Big D. say coldly while he is carrying a weird gun in his hand. It still has smoke on it after he fired it.

Ben was going to say something but he did not. He falls down to the floor. His blood is leaking from his wound. He feels cold and chill from anemia. Then, he sees Big D. standing and looking at him with sympathy.

"W…Why…" Ben asked with quietly voice.

"I like and love you like my own son" He said while rubbing his forehead "Unfortunately, there are something else I do love more than my own son."

"…" Ben is listening

He leaned forward to Ben's ear and said "It is power and money. After tonight, Mr. K. promises me, he will support me and my bar. I will be the second powerful person allow here. Therefore, no one will obstruct between me and my successful."

With the anger, Ben accumulated his strength and grabbed Big D. collar. He saw Ben's eyes were fully of anger and furious. It makes him feel chill through his spine and heart. Big D. does not even swallow or breathe.

They are in that position for a whole five minute without saying any word. Then, Big D. notices something wrong about Ben. He checked his pulse and found nothing. He is dead already. He pulled Ben's hands away and pushed his soulless body away. Ben's body hit with the floor again and drown in his own blood.

Big D. got up and walked back to his seat and called his bodyguards who are waiting outside the room. They came into the room and surprised in what they see. Unfortunately, they do not dare enough to ask what just happened.

"Throw his body away" He said coldly "Do not say anything about him to anyone except you guys want to…"

"Yes boss" they replied and carried Ben's body away.

They opened the secret dump hole in the room and threw his dead body into it.


End file.
